Ered Luin
by Denileprincess
Summary: Las palabras a veces no alcanzan a reflejar...el anhelo que el alma no puede gritar y cuando es indigno de un rey llorar. Solo la nostalgia y la esperanza dan flote a la existencia para no caer en la amargura. Respuesta al reto Te desafio a...


**Ered Luin**

* * *

><p>Había un herrero que nació rey.<p>

Que fue desterrado hacia el exilio de la humillación.

En las profundidades de la Montaña solitaria se erigía Erebor, el último y más hermoso de todos los reinos enanos.

El ladron de su gloria, reino y tesoros fue el dragon…Smaug.

Muchas vidas se perdieron la noche en la que Smaug tomó la Montaña.

Ríos de sangre y fuego, de humillación y dolor, de horror y pérdida.

Su némesis era el orco albino apodado "El profanador", estaba unido a el por el lazo irrompible del odio.

Azog y Thorin vivían para algún día encontrarse y matarse.

Sus metas estaban trazadas para conquistar y el único sendero era la muerte del otro.

Thorin debido a la muerte de su padre y abuelo asumió el liderazgo de los enanos. No quería ni buscaba hacerlo pero debía, era el yugo que llevaba a cuestas como la corona que le pesaba sin portarla.

Porque es mas difícil ser un rey sin corona y sin reino que aquel gobernante que lo tiene todo.

Llevó a su pueblo por aldeas, buscándoles un nuevo hogar.

Soporto burlas y las humillaciones de los diferentes pueblos, trabajando en aquellos oficios que nadie más quería.

Y el joven príncipe herrero juró entonces que algún día recuperaría la Montaña

El joven herrero no perdonó ni olvidó las burlas sufridas por los ninguna criatura de la tierra media y juro venganza.

Creció entonces en su corazón la desconfianza y el resentimiento,

Aunque era un magnífico líder Thorin se perdia en la oscuridad de la amargura.

Nadie podría salvar a Thorin, pero el debía salvar a tantos...

A pesar de que al final bastantes enanos consiguieron establecerse en las montañas azules, esto no aplacó a Thorin.

Todos le habían dado la espalda… y se habían reído de él.

Ese día en particular le irritaban las caricias del sol en el rostro, se encontraba fabricando cerraduras.

Cerro los ojos y se permitió soñar, en un Thorin que no era rey, ni herrero, era solo un enano.

Que podía soñar y hacer su vida de forma libre...

que podía aspirar a una familia, tener a su lado a una mujer que le amara y acariciara

que lo observara por ser Thorin y no por ser escudo de roble

no por ser el rey sin corona

y ser leal a algún reino prospero enano, viviendo cada día en armonía y paz.

Suspiro resignado. Esa vida no esta hecha para ti Thorin...

Solo respiraras el viento que corre por Ered Luin en este pasaje de tu vida

Un paréntesis doloroso y cruel

La pesadilla que antecede al despertar...

Suspiro de nuevo. Esa vida no esta hecha para ti Thorin...

Haz nacido para regresar a Erebor

Vencer a tus enemigos

Venganza

Gloria

Poder

Oro

Ese soy yo...ese es Thorin escudo de Roble.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Misty Mountains" Canción que entona Thorin y su compañia de enanos:<p>

• Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,

• a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas

• a reclamar el oro hace tiempo olvidado,

• hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca.

• El viento soplaba en el brezal agostado,

• pero no se movía una hoja en el bosque;

• criaturas oscuras reptaban en silencio,

• y allí estaban las sombras día y noche.

• El viento bajaba, de las montañas frías,

• y como una marea rugía y rodaba,

• la rama crujía, el bosque gemía

• y allí se amontonaba la hojarasca..

• El viento resoplaba viniendo del Oeste,

• y todo movimiento termino en la floresta,

• pero ásperas y roncas cruzando los pantanos,

• las voces sibilantes al fin se liberaron.

• Las hierbas sisearon con las flores dobladas;

• los juncos golpetearon. Los vientos avanzaban

• sobre un estanque trémulo bajo cielos helados,

• rasgando y dispersando las nubes rápidas.

• Pasando por encima del cubil del Dragón,

• dejó atrás la Montaña solitaria y desnuda;

• había allí unas piedras oscuras y compactas,

• y en el aire flotaba una bruma.

• El mundo abandonó y se elevo volando

• sobre una noche amplia de mareas.

• La luna navego sobre los vientos

• y avivó el resplandor de las estrellas.

• ¡Bajo la Montaña tenebrosa y alta

• el Rey ha regresado al palacio!

• El enemigo ha muerto, el Gusano Terrible,

• y así una vez y otra caerá el adversario.

• La espada es afilada, y es larga la lanza,

• veloz la flecha, y fuerte la Puerta,

• osado el corazón que mira el oro;

• y ya nadie hará daño a los Enanos.

• Los Enanos echaban hechizos poderosos,

• mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,

• en simas donde duermen unos seres oscuros,

• en salas huecas bajo las montañas.

• En collares de plata entretejían

• a luz de las estrellas, en coronas colgaban

• el fuego del dragón; de alambres retorcidos

• arrancaban música a las arpas.

• ¡El trono de la Montaña otra vez liberado!

• ¿Atended la llamada, oh pueblo aventurero!

• El rey necesita amigos y parientes.

• ¡Marchad de prisa en el desierto!

• Hoy llamamos en montañas heladas:

• ¡regresad a las viejas cavernas!

• Aquí a las Puertas el rey espera,

• las manos colmadas de oro y gemas.

• ¡Bajo la Montaña tenebrosa y alta,

• el rey ha regresado al palacio!

• ¡El Gusano Terrible ha caído y ha muerto,

• y así una vez y otra caerá el adversario!

• Adiós les decimos al hogar y a la sala.

• Aunque sople el viento y caiga la lluvia

• hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca.,

• lejos, por el bosque y la montaña alta.

• Rivendel, donde los Elfos habitan aún,

• en claros al pie de las nieblas del monte,

• cruzando páramos y eriales iremos de prisa

• y de allí no sabemos a dónde.

• Delante el enemigo y detrás el terror,

• dormiremos bajo el dosel del cielo,

• hasta que al fin se acaben las penurias,

• el viaje termine y la misión concluya.

• ¡Hemos de ir, hemos de ir!

• ¡Saldremos a caballo antes que el día nazca!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ni los personajes (Del genio Tolkien), ni la letra de la canción me pertenecen, pero me ha parecido muy oportuno colocarla, refleja lo que deseo transmitir... solo la trama es mía de la historia sin fines de Lucro.<p>

Historia para Hekarid por el reto que me lanzo. Espero te guste.

Ered Luin se refiere a las Montañas Azules del Sindarin.

Sonrisas y Abrazos navideños a todos.


End file.
